


The Ebony Hawk

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean finally admits his feeling when he thinks Cas could die.





	

Dean crouched over Cas. “Cas? CAS!” Cas just laid there like he was dead.   
  
Dean picked him up bridal style and ran from the warehouse.  He frantically put Cas in baby and ran to the driver’s side and started up the car. He drove like a maniac towards the motel.   
  
He glanced at Cas every few moments, but Cas was still out.    
  
Why the fuck had they even tried to fight that monster? All they really needed was the ebony statue they came for. They should have run. Of course, Dean knew that neither of them ever ran from a fight.    
  
The cursed statue was what was causing all the problems and at least he had that in his jacket pocket. But if he lost Cas, nothing would matter. Ever again.

 

He carried Cas in and laid him on the bed. He pulled that stupid trench coat off of him and loosened his tie, Then he made a frantic call to Sam. Sam was back at the bunker, a three day drive from where Dean and Cas were.   
  
After telling Sam what happened, Sam told him that it was most likely a concussion and that Cas would be fine. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. When Sam asked about the Okampi, Dean snapped at him, “I’m not leaving Cas. Fuck that thing.”   
  
Dean sat in a chair and drank. He never took his eyes off Cas. He thought about what his life would be like without Cas in it. He had several tastes of what that was like, and he never wanted to go through that again. He knew he loved Cas, but he had just never manned up and said a word.   
  
It was complicated. He didn’t know for certain how Cas felt about him. Plus there was Sam. He was uncomfortable letting Sam know that he was interested in Cas  _ that _ way. He didn’t know how Sam would feel about it... about him.   
  
The longer Cas just lay there, the more frantic Dean became. He just couldn’t face a life without Cas in it anymore. After all, he was entitled to a little happiness, wasn’t he? He had given everything to this life and gotten squat back. He wanted a little happiness for his own for a change.

  
  


After about another hour, Cas moaned. Dean jumped up and ran to the bed.   
  
“Cas? Cas, can you hear me?”

 

Slowly, Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean. He smiled.   
  
“What’s the matter, Dean? You look worried.”

 

Dean grabbed Cas and hugged him. “Oh fuck, Cas, I thought you were dying.”

 

When he released Cas, Cas had a bemused look on his face. “No, not dying, Dean. Takes more than that to kill me.” He chuckled. “But what’s all this?”

 

Dean looked away but then forced himself to look Cas in the eye.

 

“Cas, I can’t lose you again. I just can’t face a life without you in it. Cas, I…. I…”   
  
Cas waited a moment, then finished Dean’s thought.   
  
“You love me? Is that what you were going to say?”

 

Dean took a deep breath. “Yeah, that’s what I was going to say. I love you, Cas. I have for years.”   
  
Cas sat up and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I know, Dean. And I love you too.”

 

Dean looked at Cas, amazed. “You do? You love me?”

 

Cas laughed, “Of course I do. I think everyone who knows us knows I love you. Everyone but you, apparently.”

 

Dean just stared. Finally he asked, “Sam? Sam knows?”

 

Casn smiled. “Of course, Dean. Sam and I have talked many times about my feelings for you.”

  
“Well shit, Cas,” Dean was feeling sort of stupid at this point. “Why didn’t you ever say anything to me?”

 

Cas looked away. “It just never seemed like something you were ready to hear.”

  
  


Dean thought about this and in the end, he had to agree. He probably wasn’t ready. But hell, he was ready now. He grabbed Cas by the tie and pulled him close. Dean kissed him with every bit of passion and love he was feeling.   
  
Cas responded and threw his arms around Dean’s neck. It was everything Dean had ever imagined and more.

  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Dean called Sam to tell him they wouldn’t be back for a few more days. When Sam asked why, Dean started to tell him something about looking for the Okampi, but Cas grabbed the phone out of his hands.

 

“The truth is we want a few days to have more sexual intercourse before we come back to the bunker.”   
  
Dean got red in the face and grabbed the phone back, but all he heard was Sam, yelling, “Hooray! Finally! High five."

 

Smiling, he hung up the phone and pulled Cas onto his lap for a kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
